Back in the Day
by I.Dream.Of.Hardyz
Summary: "And man, ain't it funny, it gets the best of me and I just can't forget..." Before he was famous, he was a small town country boy with a crush on a pale skinned, barefoot princess. "Back in the day we were wild and free, she was my dashboard drummer, butterflies in the backseat..." They separated five years ago, what happens when a chance brings them back together? One shot. AU.


**I don't always do sweet and cute, but when I do, I go all out. Here's a one shot to a song I love, called Back in the Day by Brantley Gilbert. It reminds me of Auslly, so I thought I'd give it a try. It's definitely a lot lighter than what I usually write. Please let me know what you think. Enjoy!**

* * *

Austin resisted a yawn as he took the final turn off the highway, heading away from the lights of the city and down to the small town just outside of Miami. It'd been a while since he'd been out here—touring, making music and all that. It took up a lot of time. When he was still up-and-coming he was back out here every other weekend, enjoying his mother's homemade pies and listening to his father curse whatever thing he was trying to revamp that week. The farm still bustled as far as he knew—his younger brother Davis doing most of the work these days. He felt for the kid, he was probably never going to see much outside of Riversong, Florida. Then again, some wanted it that way.

He had to admit, some days he missed it. There was something spectacular about smelling the fresh cut grass, or how you couldn't hear anything but nature on warm summer nights. The way the only light for miles was the houses on the dirt road. It was all something you could get used to. That was the problem to him. He loved it, but he didn't want it to be his limit.

Austin loved music. He had since he was a small boy. He'd sung old country artists while he helped take care of the farm animals, showed his younger brother what it meant to work hard. He'd never expected the same work force he'd used during his teen years to be the same one that drove him all the way to the top of the pop music charts.

And if he were honest, he never thought he'd be a pop star. He was a country boy down all the way to his roots. He loved his plaid shirts and cowboy boots. He still drove a beat up pick up truck because it was the first thing he'd ever bought with his own money and he'd be damned if he ever let it go. A tiny smile crept onto his lips at another memory. And then there was _that_.

He went slowly down an old familiar curve, knowing how many times he'd hit the gas pedal as a teenager. Now almost twenty-three he'd stopped his foolish ways, trading them in for a little more maturity and growth. Sometimes, he did miss ripping down the back roads, and sometimes, he still heard a familiar giggle in his ear. That was just the wind, though.

Austin noticed another farm up ahead, putting that throb back in his heart. He always tried to drive past quickly each time he came home because he knew what it would bring if he thought about it. But today he couldn't help but stare at the Dawson family farm. The giant FOR SALE sign swinging near the road was enough to make his heart pound in his chest. Was Lester Dawson really selling the farm he had worked so hard to restore? He couldn't imagine it. A part of him wanted to signal off the road and find out himself, but he couldn't bring himself there. Not yet. Not that day.

He drove the half a mile down the road until he reached his own plot of land, seeing his younger brother chasing after one of the family dogs, a worn Frisbee in the border collie's mouth. Davis laughed with a toothy grin as the dog tore him down onto the green grass with him, nearly dragging the boy through the weeds. He peered up as Austin killed his noisy engine, the smile somehow widening. He missed that gangly, thin boy. At almost eighteen, he was just about the age that he was when… he stopped himself. No. Not yet.

"AUSTIN!"

"Hey, bro." Austin tossed his keys into his pocket, allowing himself to come forward and be thrown into a hug from his now taller brother. Considering Austin was well over six feet himself, it seemed that Davis was trying to become a giant. He stood at least three inches taller than him. "And hello Whistle!" The black and white dog below him whined in excitement, running in circles around them. "How's it go, Baby brother?"

"Just great!" the boy cheered, flashing him the same winning smile that he had. If the news tabloids got a sight of the two together, they would never assume they were related just from the sight of them. Davis was brunette and almost a twig in comparison to Austin's filled-out, muscular body. Davis had thin, longer hair and he'd never opted to get braces like Austin, so he had a gap between his two front teeth still. His eyes were a honey-brown, almost green some days. But if you had them both smile: it was clear, they were brothers. "You didn't say you were coming home!"

"I have a few days off before my next string of tour dates," Austin explained, following his brother to the Southern-style porch. He noticed his father's work truck was gone, but his mother's small four-door car parked near the front of the drive way. "I thought I'd stop in for a few. What, are you not happy to see me?"

The teasing question got him a sarcastic, almost annoyed look. "Of course I am! My brother is a pop star who travels the world. I get to see him, heck maybe two weeks of the year! I love unexpected visits."

"Good," he chuckled, taking a seat on the swing. "Then I guess I'll stay."

"Does Mom know you're here?"

"No," he added, looking off toward where the barn was. "Where is she?"

"She went down the street to the Dawson farm to ask Lester about something. Did you know he's selling it?"

"I saw," Austin admitted. "Any idea why? I thought he loved that place. He worked his ass off to get it to where it is."

"Well… his wife left him. A few of their animals died. Their profits aren't the best anymore." Davis leaned on one of the posts attached to the porch. "Ally's in town, you know."

Her name nearly had him shooting up in his seat. He hadn't expected to hear it, though he shouldn't be surprised when dealing with said family. It was ridiculous really; it wasn't even like they had left on a bad foot. They'd just gone their separate ways and like his brother had noted, Austin was not home often. Ally had gone off to college up in New York the fall he'd landed his first major recording deal and… time had just dwindled. He was no longer the carefree teenager he'd loved to be during high school and while he hated to admit it, he put all of his focus on his career. It just so happened to work out that he'd not seen her in the few times he'd been home extended periods either.

"Jeez, you'd think I told you Mom found your porn stash or something the way you react to her name."

Austin threw him a dirty look. "Shut up."

"You act like the world ends every time someone brings her up. Like damn, man! You loved her once, didn't you? You could try a little harder to see her when you're here."

Austin wanted to punch his brother right in the stomach the more he ranted. He had his own worries and concerns about his former relationship with the small, brunette girl who had moved into the town his freshman year. A pang of loss and remorse went through his chest as his brother continued to ramble about his lost love. Finally, he had enough.

"Davis!"

"Sorry."

"Yeah, sure. When did mom leave for there?"

"Like an hour ago. She said she wouldn't be gone long. Dude, she made homemade cinnamon rolls last night. You have got to have one."

Before Austin could even agree, the younger boy was into the house and the porch door was slamming. Austin didn't follow him right away. He looked down at Whistle instead, staring off toward the neighbor's land, wondering if Ally was really just that close to him right then. He twisted the cross around his neck, the only thing he'd kept close to him from his teenage years. He turned it over to the back where the engraved name shined back at him. A small smile replaced his frown. At least she was always there.

"I told you they were good."

Davis had his mouth stuffed to the brim with the homemade sugary treat and Austin didn't look all that different. His mother was one hell of a baker and anything that she tried usually brought forth the entire neighborhood. And with a half mile between each house, that could be quite a walk for some of those neighbors. Austin chuckled as his brother reached for a second one and he chose to look around. He took solace in that not much changed through the years despite his absence. Usually he made it home for every major holiday—or most of them and he got to see his small family for a day or two—but with a schedule like his, it was never that long. With his long gaps away, you would think everything would be different. Living in the country made it so he didn't have to worry about that. Not much ever changed.

"I swear, Davis your friend's truck reminds me so much of Austin's…" His mother's voice trailed off as she entered the kitchen, nearly dropping some Tupperware container in her hands as he eyes landed on her elder son. She squealed in excitement and nearly threw the food into her younger son's hands, gathering Austin into her arms and squeezing until he could no longer breathe. With his eyes squeezed shut, he begged his mother to let go. She did as he asked, only to cup his face in her small hands and again squeal.

"What are you doing here, baby? I thought you wouldn't be in town until at least the end of the summer! It's only June! Baby!"

He loved his mother's enthusiasm. She was his biggest supporter, the one front row at all his local shows. She might not know much about the outside world, but she knew enough to scream along with his fans to one of his first hits—A Billion Hits. But despite his career and how proud she was of him, there was nothing she loved more than to see her 'baby' as she called him home with the family. And as for a surprise? He might not be allowed to leave ever again.

In the uproar, he had not noticed she wasn't alone until Davis spoke up. "Oh, hey Ally."

He would have thought his brother was messing with him, especially after the conversation outside. Except… he wasn't. Austin released his mother's hand in time to see a petite brunette step out beside her, her eyes just as wide as the last time he'd seen her, when she was hiccupping and crying, clutching onto him before she got into he car with her best friend Cassidy and made the trip up to New York. That had been nearly five years ago. He'd been a young man then and she'd been a young lady. Now standing before him was a woman with the same beautiful porcelain skin, the skin that somehow managed to survive the Miami-like weather. In her cut off shorts and her well worn tank top, her hair in a ponytail and only lip-gloss on, he couldn't help but notice other than her matured features, it was still the same girl he'd fallen in love with.

And he had not been ready for that at all.

Austin's mother squealed a third time. "Oh my goodness! I don't think you too have been together in many years! Austin, isn't it funny you showed up the day after Ally happened to? She just graduated from that fancy music school up in New York! She's helping her father prepare to sell the farm! Isn't that sad? But oh my Goodness! I need to get a picture of you two before you both leave! I think I still have the picture of you two from homecoming night… I have to go look! Oh, help yourself to a cinnamon bun, Ally. Unless the boys ate them all. I wonder often though where the food goes in Davis, honey. It's like it just disappears. I'll be right back!"

The woman ran off, leaving Austin to stand awkwardly in the awning of the kitchen and stare at his former girlfriend with an awe-struck expression. He did not know what to say. Ally did not seem to know either. He wondered if they mirrored each other with their expressions.

Luckily, Davis, like their mother, was a chatterbox and did the talking for them.

"So, mom is right. You two haven't' been together since like, high school. Right? Ally, have you even been to one of Austin's shows? Man, they're good. He's got a million little teenage fans though, they can be so annoying. Thankfully, they haven't figured out that we're related yet, though I think it has something to do with how we look because… well, you know, we don't really look alike. Though, maybe if I do tell them I'm his brother, I'll get some of those girls because…"

"Davis."

He stopped talking long enough for Austin to give him a pleading stare.

"Right. Sorry. Ally, did you want a cinnamon bun?"

The girl smiled warmly at him. "Sure, Davis. Thanks."

He was a bit hurt that she had yet to acknowledge him, yet then again, he was still standing there with his mouth agape. Finally, he closed it and cleared his throat. Ally looked his way.

"Hey."

She waved. "Hi."

"It's uh… been a while."

"Yeah," she said, munching on the gooey treat. "It has."

Before she could say anything else, his mother ran back into the room. She was holding a picture in her hands, her eyes wildly excited as she flopped it back and forth. "I found it, I found it! Guys, come here. Davis, come look at this too. Your brother and Ally back at their homecoming dance freshman year. Oh, Austin. You spent hours getting ready for that dance. I had to make sure your tie was right five times before you finally let me take the picture." She turned warmly to Ally. "That dress fit you so perfectly, honey. I knew it would." She looked at both of them, neither of which had moved any closer. "Don't you want to see?" Austin wasn't sure he could handle it. He hadn't remembered much of that night in a long time. He glanced her way, noticing her apprehensively looking his mother's way. It was such a long time ago, but that night was one that started the magic. That was the only thing he could think of to describe what they had.

"He was so scared that he'd mess up, Ally," his mother added, smiling widely at her. "He kept telling me that he wasn't sure he could do it, that he couldn't even ask you out. He was so scared, sweetheart. I told him that it would be a great night."

"Mom," he whined, his face reddening.

Ally peered at him, her eyes sparkling. "Is that so?"

"Oh, my. I didn't notice the time. I need to start dinner. Ally, will you be staying?"

"Uh…"

"You have to! I'm going to make his favorite dinner. Please stay, Ally."

"How could I say no to you, Mrs. Moon?" she laughed. "Okay."

Austin's heart pounded. Ally was staying for dinner. He had sold out stadiums, worked with some of the biggest artists in the world, done countless terrifying things. Yet somehow, his ex-girlfriend and the love of his teenager years staying for dinner terrified him more than anything else in his twenty-two years.

"Austin, do me a favor. I need a few things to make your favorite dinner. Why don't you and Ally head to the store and get them for me? It would help out a lot and I could get a head start here then." His mother hummed to herself as she made her suggestion, ignoring the panicked look that momentarily crossed his features. Get into a car with Ally alone? He wasn't sure he could handle it.

He considered suggesting that Davis could go, but when he saw his brother giving him a look, he figured he had already lost that battle.

"Sure," he said in what he hoped was an easy voice, turning to Ally. "Do you need to get anything first? Or are you good to go?"

"I'm good," she said sweetly. "Let's go."

Austin nodded, swallowing thickly as he grabbed the keys out of his pocket and followed her out of the house and onto the porch. He was glad she didn't say anything as they made their way to his truck. He didn't know why he was so nervous around her—at one point he couldn't find a more comfortable person to be around. Now, he thought he was being forced to walk on eggshells. It was ridiculous.

She got to her side of the truck and swung herself in—just like she used to. He slid into the driver's side and rolled down the window. The truck was so old that you still had to use the lever to put the window down, but he wouldn't have it any other way.

"I can't believe you still have this truck," she blurted, her smile poking through her reddening expression.

"I can't believe my mom took out that picture."

Ally chuckled, "I remember that night well."

"Me too."

"It was my first kiss."

Austin wished he could say the same, but he just nodded. "It was a great night."

"Yeah. Even though the heels I wore killed my feet and I ended up walking around barefoot most of the night. People kept looking at me funny." Austin smiled at the memory and he remembered it clearly. They went to the Miami High School—Marino High. They were some of the few students of their town that went there—most opted for home schooling or were sent to private schools. If you wanted to talk about being little fish in a big pond, it was the perfect comparison. They were country kids in a city school. And it showed, much like it did that night.

It was especially hard for Ally the first few weeks there, before the dance, before they even met. She had moved from a small town in South Carolina, one even smaller than Riversong and had not fit in well. Some of the other girls, Piper to be exact thought it would be funny to be mean to her, do horrible things to her locker and her things when she wasn't looking. Luckily, Cassidy Richards had stepped in and it had stopped within the first month. Still, it hurt him to watch and while he tried to stop the rude teenagers from hurting her, he couldn't always do it.

He had three classes with her: homeroom, science, and a free period. Considering Austin was notorious for oversleeping and missing the bus, he often missed homeroom. Their science teenager was a hard-ass who didn't let anyone talk, so he never got to see her then either, but last period, their free period, was where he really got to know the quiet new girl from the northern state.

He'd taken a seat next to her, the first day she'd arrived, intrigued by the dark-haired, pale girl.

" _What are you writing?"_

 _The girl shielded the notebook in which she'd been doodling in only moments before. Her eyes darkened, as if she had been questioned something much more sinister than what she was. "Nothing."_

 _He chuckled. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you. I think you moved next door to me, right?"_

" _I don't know," she admitted, still glaring at him. "I haven't looked around much."_

" _Well, I noticed," he added, continuing his mindless chatter. In those moments, he took after his mother. "I saw you and your parents the other day unloading from the moving truck. I was walking my dog, Whistle down the street. I wanted to say hi, but you looked pretty busy. I'm Austin by the way. I swear, I'm not creepy."_

 _Ally just looked at him like he was nuts. "I'm Ally."_

" _Nice to meet you, Ally."_

" _Yeah."_

 _She twiddled her pencil between her fingers. He noticed that she wouldn't meet his gaze. He hadn't realized then it was because she'd just come from a tortuous period beforehand and was scared he was only trying to hurt her, too. It would be several more periods like this before she finally admitted it to him and he'd been shocked to find out the others were bullying her._

" _I never was trying to hurt you," he swore that Friday after. "I swear. My intentions were always the most honest. Please, believe me. I really did just want to be your friend." He couldn't help but think that was at least partially a lie. He happened to find her absolutely beautiful and wanted to be a little more than friends, but with her guard up so high, he figured he might as well work toward the former first._

 _She didn't believe him at first._

 _Oddly, she only started to believe him the day he was walking down the street with Whistle, humming an old Luke Bryan song when she stopped him. "I love that song!"_

 _Austin raised his eyebrows. "What?"_

" _The song you're singing. I love it. I didn't know you liked country music."_

" _Well, yeah. I mean, it's one of the few stations I can actually get in out here."_

 _Ally grinned and his heart did a little flutter. When she wasn't trying to hide what she was feeling, she was even more beautiful to him. "Okay, fine. You win. You can be my friend. Anyone who likes Luke Bryan must be alright." She pointed a finger to his chest. "But you only have this chance, bucko! So you better make sure it's a good one."_

 _He laughed at her attempt to be humorous and put an arm around her shoulder. "Welcome to the magical world of Austin Moon, Ms. Dawson. I assure you I won't disappoint."_

"You might want to focus on the road if you're going to drive us anywhere."

Austin had not realized he'd zoned out until she said that. He peered over at the girl, giving him a similar expression to that she had in the free period all those years ago. He had to resist the smile on his face and instead, he nodded, putting the old truck into gear. "Sorry. I was just thinking back a bit."

"It's okay. I didn't expect to see you either."

That threw him off guard. "Well… yeah. So… uh, how are you?"

"I can't say I'm as well as you," she chuckled. "I mean, didn't your second album just go gold? It's a little different than you singing along to the radio in this truck for how many years. But I'm pretty good otherwise. I'm a little upset about my parents divorcing and I have no idea what the hell I'm supposed to do now that I have my degree and no job, but other than that, I'm just freakin' peachy."

"I'm sorry about your parents. I didn't know."

"It's okay. I figured as much. They love each other, but holy crap, they are not meant to be married."

He didn't miss the sarcasm in her voice. He glanced over at her and without thinking, he said, "I missed you."

Ally stared at him for the next few seconds, not saying a word. She then turned her head and looked out the window, staring at the greenery as they drove. "Yeah. I missed us too."

"Sorry it ended the way it did. I should've called. I could've called."

"Yeah, so could have I. You did have a pretty busy schedule to keep up with."

"Yeah, but so did you. School isn't easy."

"We both know you know that," she teased.

Austin shook his head, "Low blow, Dawson. Low blow." He was too busy on the football field trying to impress her to be concerned about how his grades were. Of course, they were passing because he had to play, but most of the time, he couldn't tell you what was going on in his classes. He could tell you how hot she looked in his letterman's jacket, or how sweet she was up in the stands cheering him on during the games.

"I saw Gavin a few weeks back."

Austin's grip tightened on the steering wheel. "Yeah?"

"He's engaged to be married," she continued, not noticing how his blood was boiling. "I thought that was funny."

"I should've punched him harder."

"That wouldn't have mattered. Nothing he ever said stuck, you know that."

 _It was two weeks to homecoming and they had been working their asses off to make sure they were ready. The game was supposed to be the best one of the year and they had a rivalry with the school they were playing against. He wanted to make sure, as any guy with an ego to nurse that they would win. That meant by any means necessary. So, he hadn't seen Ally much. He admitted it wasn't the best choices to make, but she understood. They had some quality time during his practices. She'd sit in those stands through any kind of weather—and Florida weather could change at any given second._

 _That didn't mean others didn't notice her, either. Gavin was a year older than him and Ally. He was a much bigger guy, with broad shoulders and falsely kind eyes. One afternoon, while the rain poured down on them, he noticed Ally huddled under an umbrella with Cassidy and Trish, watching their boyfriends play. He was on his way over in seconds._

" _You my pretty little thing should not be out here in this weather. A southern gal like you should be keeping dry and warm."_

" _I'm here for Austin," she said with a sweet smile. "I don't mind."_

 _Gavin snorted, so he was told. "Sweetheart, you deserve better than him. You could do better than him. A pretty little thing like yourself could have anyone she wanted."_

" _Thanks for the concern," she said absently._

" _Seriously. I heard a rumor he's asking you to homecoming. I'd suggest you tell him no."_

 _Ally stood on her feet in the pouring rain. "And I suggest you leave me alone."_

 _That was where he stepped in. There was no secret that Austin was gunning for Gavin's spot on the team. And because he drank less and cared more, it was probably little time until he got it. For that reason, Gavin was very jealous of the blond teenager. He didn't realize just how much until that moment._

" _What's wrong? Ally, is everything okay?"_

" _Gavin was just excusing himself," she said sweetly, still paying him no mind._

" _I was just telling Ally that she deserves someone who actually gives a damn about her," Gavin interjected, a smug smile on his lips. "I thought maybe I'd ask her out to the dance since you haven't even asked her to be your girl. Shame, really."_

" _Funny, I think I'd have to say yes first for you to take me," Ally snapped, pushing the linebacker hard on his broad chest. "And as far as I'm concerned, this is as close as you're ever going to get to me. So back off."_

" _Bitch," he snarled, rolling his eyes._

 _Austin didn't remember punching him. He didn't remember his coach separating the two of them, or the aching muscles he had for the coming days from their brawl. He did remember the black eye that he sported during practice for the next week, and the busted lip that sat swollen on his angered features. And he did remember what he said as she iced his own head, a small bump right above his left eyebrow._

" _You didn't have to punch him, Austin."_

" _He called you a bitch. You're the farthest thing from that."_

" _I know that," she said quietly. "But you could have gotten in trouble—or hurt worse."_

 _He winced as she wiped away some blood from his torn-up knuckles. "It was a dumb move." She smiled as she brushed some hair from his face. "But I do appreciate it."_

" _I'm sorry," he said just as lowly. "I don't like hearing anyone talk bad about you."_

" _You didn't punch Piper in the face the other day."_

" _Well yeah, she's a girl."_

 _Ally gave him a look. "I'll be fine, Austin. I'm a big girl. At least let me do it next time."_

" _That's why I like you."_

 _Her cheeks burned. "You like me?"_

" _Well yeah, I thought that much was obvious."_

 _She brushed her fingers across his cheek. "Sometimes, we do like to hear it. And be reminded of it. Besides, I hear you're looking for a date to the homecoming dance, and I just so happen to be looking for one myself." He sat there smiling. She nudged him with a giggle. "That would be your cue to ask, Mr. Moon."_

" _Oh! Right. Ally, will you go to the homecoming dance with me?"_

 _She helped him up and linked her arm through his. "Yes, Mr. Macho Moon. I will."_

 _He really loved that girl._

"He was part of the reason I finally asked you out."

Ally threw a tiny smile his way. "I remember. You didn't ask me out. I practically had to drag it out of you."

He gave her a look. "I was _nervous_!" _You were the most beautiful thing I'd ever seen, and I didn't want to mess it up_ , he added mentally.

"Yeah, yeah."

Austin resisted a smile as they pulled into the grocery store parking lot. He got out of the car and rushed around the side to open it for her. She thanked him, following after so that they made it to the front. He grabbed a shopping cart, trying to hide the redness on his cheeks. He'd missed the girl so much in the years they'd been apart, but there was still a lot left unsaid. He wished he could say more, but he didn't want to push it.

"Do you remember that night?" he asked as he grabbed a salad mix.

"I remember you tripping down the steps of your house."

Austin threw up his hands. "Do you remember anything positive about me?"

"I remember how happy you made me," she quipped.

Both of them froze and Ally tried to hide her blushing smile.

"I remember the red dress you had on," he added after a moment, ignoring her comment. "I remember how shy you were in it—how out of place you claimed you felt with all the _city_ girls. I thought you outshined all of them. And those heels."

"Oh," she groaned with a laugh. "Those heels. I hated those heels."

"Always preferred to be barefoot," he laughed. "I remember that."

"They were off nice and early." She pointed to the can of biscuits near the dairy section. They made their way over there. He tried to ignore two teenager girls squealing behind him. He closed his eyes, hoping they'd go away.

They didn't. "Ignore whatever they say. I'm going to try and make this quick and painless for us both."

"What are you talking—"

"OH MY GOD, YOU'RE AUSTIN MOON!"

He flipped around as if on cue and smiled at the two girls running his way. One of them immediately latched onto his arm, throwing Ally to the side. She nearly toppled into a shipper display until she caught herself. The other one picked up her phone and waved it around. "Can we take a picture? Oh my God. I love you so much!"

He wished it really wasn't that cliché, but most of the girls were. He nodded his head, smiling at the camera. "Thanks guys. I appreciate it."

"Are you playing here tonight or something? I thought I knew your entire schedule! Oh my Gosh, can you get us backstage passes? We love you so much!"

"Nope," he said calmly, signing something for one of them. "Just in town visiting family and friends. Actually, me and my friend are running late for dinner at my mom's. I'm sorry, but I have to run. Hope to see you two at a show sometime soon, alright? I'll look for you."

The one holding the camera grinned as if she had been told she won the lottery and then tore off with her friend, both of them squealing all the way down the aisle. Austin resisted rolling his eyes. He appreciated his fans, but he hated when they acted like that. He was a normal person who shopped and lived like everyone else, and he wished others would remember that. He also wished that they'd care for more than just his looks, maybe his music or personality. He knew it was a lot to ask of teenage girls, but it wouldn't hurt.

"Wow."

Ally shook her head.

"I forgot you're rich and famous now. You're so normal. Oh my God!"

He rolled his eyes a second time at her teasing tone. "Shut up."

"Does that happen a lot?"

"More than I'd like," he admitted. "Fame is nice and all. Privacy is also nice. I miss that."

"I could imagine. Makes me love our small little town and hate the big city."

"You and me both."

"Are you ready?"

"Yeah, I think I got everything. What were we talking about?"

Ally shrugged. "Homecoming night, I think. How I hate high heels and would have much rather shown up to the dance in a pair of jeans and barefoot, but… you know."

He did know. "Well, I much prefer that girl myself."

"I'm pretty sure you preferred me in less clothes than that," she teased again, giving him a flirty smile. He was sure of it. But he didn't expect it. A part of him was waiting for the anger, the contempt she should feel for him from the years of no contact. Yet, she was acting like old times.

"You did look nice in a bikini," he said without thought.

" _Its just us," he swore, watching her hang back on the lake's sand, her eyes timid and scared, much like the first few weeks they'd spent together. She looked at him again, holding onto her flip flops, staring at him as she stripped down to his swimming trunks. "Come on. I bet you look great in that bathing suit."_

" _I don't know," she admitted. "What if someone sees?"_

" _Sees what? A beautiful girl with the guy whose crazy about her having some fun?"_

 _He hated that side of Ally. Most of the time she was bold and fun, laughing with him as they sped down the dirt roads with the music up loud. He could remember the look on her face when he sped up around that corner for the first time. It was fear at first, then excitement, then pure bliss. He'd never forget it. But now: she was back in that free period room, worried he might be leading her on. He wished they'd get past that._

 _Then, she took off her sundress to reveal a pink bikini that he was sure he'd never unsee. Ally might have been small, but she was filled out in all of the right places. Austin bit down on his lip to keep from making a comment that she should never hear. He'd hate to admit it, but the only thought on his mind right then was getting his body all over hers. First, he'd let her relax though and he'd only go as far as she was willing. He'd wait forever for her if he had to._

 _She sauntered over to the water, putting her feet in it. Unlike most girls, she didn't squeal about the temperature. In seconds, she was beside him and smiling broadly again. God, he liked this girl. It was almost January at that point, they'd been together almost four months. He'd spent countless hours outside her window, balancing on an old pine ladder, hoping that Mr. Dawson wouldn't peek out the window anytime soon. He'd climb to the top, ignore her pleas that she had to study, and kiss her on the lips so he could taste her cherry lip balm. Candy, it was pure freakin' candy. Sometimes, he had to throw some stones at the window of the house, wait for her to let him in. Either way, he was head over heels._

" _Bout time," he teased. "Look at you."_

 _She ducked under the water, coming back up with her dark locks sticking to her back and her eyelashes coated with shimmering little droplets of water. Doe eyes stared back at him, a tiny grin replacing her placid face. Under the water, he linked their bodies as one, holding her close to him as they flooded around the warm lake. He loved Florida weather: it was warm almost all year round._

" _You smell like sunscreen," he noted with a laugh. "My poor Ally. Born to not be in the sun."_

" _We can't all be tan and beautiful like you," she teased._

" _I'm beautiful?" he gasped, momentarily letting her go so he could slack a hand to his chest dramatically. "Oh my, I can't believe Ally Dawson told me I'm beautiful!"_

" _Shut up, you drama queen," she laughed, kissing him so that he was silenced. They explored the next half hour both the water and each other. At some point, his swimming trunks came off, as did her bikini top. If anyone was watching, they were getting one hell of a show. He led her closer to the shore, allowing her to take the lead. For someone who was not that experienced, she sure knew her way around pleasing him. They'd been alone a few times without clothes, but not much had happened. Here, he had a feeling they could go further than ever before. Not quite all the way, but enough that he knew he would never be able to look at another girl the way he looked at Ally._

 _He was lying on a towel sometime later, Ally beside him curled up in hers. His entire body was still tingling with the urges she'd given him. Ally herself was smiling softly at her own reflection in the sand. It'd been one hell of an afternoon._

"We're ready, right?" He'd somehow managed to make it through the checkout line without even realizing it, noticing that Ally had the shopping cart in one hand, the other touching his forearm. He nodded, ignoring the feeling it gave him to have her body so close to his again. He followed her into the parking lot, grabbing the shopping bags and putting them into the bed of his truck. Ally whistled as they got closer.

"I still can't believe you have this thing. How does it even run anymore?"

"It has had a lot of work done to it, and I only pick it up when I'm home. I leave it with a friend otherwise. He drives it once in a while to keep the engine all good."

She ran a hand along the backdoor handle. "Brings back a lot of memories."

"Oh yeah," he murmured, this time unable to hide the smile that crossed his face.

 _A few months later, spring had come and he'd been busy with trying to keep up with life and school. Ally was over most days and they'd spend their afternoons discovering each other only to do homework together in the evenings. She had gotten him more involved in his school work, telling him despite his interest in music and sports, he needed a good education to fall back on in case anything went wrong. She said she didn't doubt that he'd make it with that guitar of his, but she didn't want to see him a homeless bum on the street, either. He'd ignored that comment and tried to not hate high school math classes._

 _But then it was the weekend and they were free. Austin decided he would surprise her with the truck, take her out to the field and have a romantic dinner. He slipped a condom or two into his pocket, hoping somehow they'd both be in that mood tonight. He'd waited for the perfect time._

 _She got into the truck that afternoon, having no idea what he had planned. He put on one of Luke Bryan's newest songs, Rain is a Good Thing, and watched her slap her hands on the dashboard of his truck like it was a drum. He sped up as they hit the dirt roads again, smiling at her as she stuck her head out the window and sang along on top of her lungs. Ally too was a musician and could appreciate anything that had to do with music. They went around a curve and she leaned back, barefoot like she always was, humming along with him until they pulled up._

" _This is hardly a date," she teased him, seeing the open field. "I demand a refund."_

" _So pushy," he teased. "Just wait a second. I ain't done yet, Ms. Dawson."_

 _She giggled as he exited the truck, picking up his little basket and blanket, grabbing the candle he'd stolen from her room the night before as he crossed back over to her side of the truck. "Are you ready now?"_

 _She saw the items and squealed. "You're so cliché and I absolutely love it."_

" _Thanks, I think," he laughed, rolling his eyes. "Come on now."_

 _They soon had their little peanut butter and jelly sandwiches and bottles of soda (he tried to steal some liquor, but his mother had been watching) and were enjoying the warm spring afternoon, the sun blazing down on their backs. He sang a bit, singing her one of her favorite songs, then a few he'd tried to make up, failing miserably. It was then that she showed him a song that she'd written for him, his first single and still the one he'd loved the most: A Billion Hits. She'd told him then, if he ever used it, she didn't want her name on the record. He was told he'd have to use a fake him, never let anyone know she'd written it. She was too afraid to be in the spotlight, but knew that one day, he'd be the one shining in it._

 _He wondered if she'd ever be up there one day._

" _Thanks," he whispered after he sang it. "You are so… perfect."_

" _Hardly," she snorted. "But you're not so bad yourself. Thank you for making me feel like the luckiest girl in the world."_

" _It's not hard when you make me happy."_

" _Glad to do so," she teased._

" _So…"_

 _She eyed him. Without a second thought, both of them were up and crashing toward his truck. He never realized how fast it happened, how soon they were naked in the backseat, their heat steaming up the windows, Titanic style. He had been waiting for this moment for months, hoping it would be everything he'd ever dreamed of. She might not have been his first kiss, but she was his first time. He would remember that evening forever, and even long after he watched her jog up the porch steps to her house, he could still see her footprints on the back window of the truck, when they'd been so into each other that he didn't even notice what their bodies were doing._

 _He smiled as he pulled back onto the road. They might tease him for how love struck he was, but he'd never change a thing about them._

"You're so distracted," her voice brought him back.

He didn't want to admit it was her. He shrugged his shoulders. "I'm a bit sleep deprived."

"I bet," she laughed, swinging herself into the truck. "Thanks for not being weird about seeing me."

"What? Why would I be weird?"

"I never called or anything when I went up to New York," she explained, as if it were obvious. "I thought that the best thing for me was to do a clean break from my life down there. I knew you were this close to making it in the industry and that if you were thinking about me, you wouldn't put the focus on your career and I didn't want to be the reason you never made it because damn, Austin, you deserve everything you've gotten because of this. I never wanted to be the reason you failed."

Austin was more than surprised by her explanation. He didn't know what to say for it. So, he chose not to say a word. And they drove in silence. He ignored the tree their initials were carved in as they passed it, how it grew around his old pen knife and her neat handwriting. He ignored the song on the radio that brought him back to their senior spring break trip down to Panama City. He tried to ignore every memory that just kept slamming him over and over again on the way back, afraid if he succumbed to another one of them, he might never be the same. He didn't want to pretend this would be like old times, like back in the day when they were young, wild, and free, and that all he was worried about was the next time he'd be kissing her.

They weren't freakin' children anymore. They were adults with careers and jobs and lives they were going to go back to and pretending her explanation was more than that would mean that she still thought about him that way, and despite what she said, he didn't want to think about her sitting up alone in New York thinking about him and wondering, just like he did most nights on tour, wondering maybe when he hit NYC the next time he'd finally see her in the crowd singing along. He waited for that day for four years, but it never came.

And holy fucking shit, he wanted it. He wanted her, he never stopped loving her. Every song he'd ever written that had ever gone anywhere was because it was about her. He missed her every single day, missed his teenager innocence and the thing they had. Because letting her leave that day had nearly killed him and he'd forced himself into his music because it was the only way to escape her memory and the tears that were streaming down her face.

Because Ally wasn't angry, but he was. He was furious that he let a career, a school separate something so magical, so beautiful that he was sitting here sinking in the memories, hating himself for being so far from her. He swallowed hard as they pulled into the drive way and she looked at him. Her innocent doe eyes, despite all she'd experienced in the last few years were still there, still the same pair of eyes that he looked into for all four years of his high school experience. The one who'd been there through all of it, and the one he'd been missing since then.

And without a second thought, he leaned forward and kissed her, hard on the lips, pulling her close to him, hoping he wasn't making a mistake.

Somehow, she kissed him back. They slipped from the front seat into the back, rediscovering old habits and new additions (Ally got a tattoo? Who would have thought!) until he heard a shriek from the distance. He'd never want to see his mother's expression like the one she was currently wearing. Granted, she was lucky that Ally was still wearing clothes and that they weren't further attached to each other. Because if he were damned, he was never letting her go. He didn't care what she had to say after this was all said and done. Every time he avoided his home town, every time he pretended he didn't care what she was up too, sure the reason he hadn't heard from her was because she hated him was forgotten. Because he was there. In that moment. With the girl he'd met in free period almost ten years ago.

The shy girl, the brave girl, the girl he'd given everything for.

He flashed back to carving their names into the tree.

He saw her take that sundress off a second time at the lake.

He saw her in her window, peering down with a disapproving smile.

He saw her giggling as he teased her from the football field.

He saw her smile as he won the game.

He saw her.

Ally Marie Dawson.

The girl he'd do anything to have again.

He didn't want to go.

Ally brought him back another time, touching him with her soft fingers. "We're giving quite a show."

"Yeah."

"We should go inside."

"Yeah," he agreed.

They sat through a painful dinner, his mother practically gleaming with excitement with what she saw, and his brother seemingly knowing too. He ignored their stares and excused him and his beautiful date beside him, following her to the front porch until they were alone in the grass, sitting beside each other. She smiled at him, shaking her head.

"I guess you missed me."

"I said that earlier," he reminded her.

"I'm sorry I never called or wrote."

"I'm sorry I didn't either."

"I never wanted to break up."

"Neither did I."

"We were both thinking for what was best for us back then, but that was a long time ago. I'm moving back home now, we're going to get a small house with what my father gets from the farm and open a store near the city. I can't say I'm happy about that, but it's something my father has been interested in for a few years now. I'm going to be giving lessons for music there. I think it'll be fun. I know you're busy with travel, but when you're in the area…"

"We could make it work…"

"Yeah…"

He smiled. "I really missed you, Ally. I never realized just how much until you were in front of me."

"I tried to ignore your shows when you came to town. I heard you on the radio, but I thought if I showed up at a show, I'd never be able to control myself. I would never leave. I would stop everything I'd worked toward."

"We were both pretty dumb."

"Yeah, we were."

"So, we're here now. I've got another few days here."

Ally peered down at his hand, which was holding hers. He noticed she was barefoot. Ally saw his guitar was perched near the truck, as if waiting to be played. He began to hum one of Luke Bryan's newest songs, Play It Again. It was just like back in the day, but with a twist. It was right then, right there, right now. And he was going to make the most of it and never let he go again. If there was one thing Austin Moon knew, it was that he loved Ally Dawson with all of his heart and he never wanted her to forget it.


End file.
